Could This Be Love?
by never2muchTITANIC
Summary: Jimmy gets the courage to ask Cindy on a date. What happens when Cindy starts to question the strange feelings she gets around Jimmy? Will she embrace them or run away?
1. Could This Be?

Jimmy's POV 

Jimmy stared out his window at the girl he'd loved since he moved to Retroville – Cindy Vortex. She was sitting at her vanity gently brushing her golden hair. Jimmy gazed at the way the light lit up her hair like fire. Her eyes were like two perfectly cut emeralds, the finishing touch to her face.

_She's so beautiful . . . if I could just touch her cheek . . . her skin must be so soft . . . and if only for a moment I could kiss those lips . . . those beautiful lips, such a gorgeous shade of pink . . ._

sigh "Why does she have to be so mean to me?" Jimmy turned to find Goddard giving him a weird look.

"Of course me bragging and yelling at her all the time probably doesn't help . . . at this rate she's never going to like me. I need at way to show her my true feelings. Goddard, options." And with that, Goddard's screen popped up revealing possible answers to Jimmy's problem. Jimmy loved that he had installed this program in Goddard. No matter what problem came up in Jimmy's life, Goddard always had a handful of solutions.

_Tell her how you feel. _

"No, she won't believe me if I tell it straight to her. She'll think I've gone crazy!"

_Find another girl and get a fresh start. _

"Goddard, I've loved her since the day I met her, I can't just go find someone else! Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

_Be nice._

"That's it! If I'm nice to her and become her friend instead of her enemy, then she'll understand how I feel. Thanks Goddard!"

"Bark! Bark!"

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

Cindy's POV

"Almost . . .there! Perfect! I'm ready for a new day."

_I can feel it – today's going to be different. Maybe I'll meet the love of my life. He'll come up to my door and sweep me off my feet like in my dreams._

The moment Cindy said that, there was a knock at the door. Cindy froze. She then began bolting down the stairs with a million thoughts running through her head. She was so excited she almost tripped down the stairs and had to stop and catch herself before continuing on.

_Calm down, Cindy, it's not that big a deal. Oh who am I kidding?! Of course it is! It's him, the love of my life! Who could it be? Nick? Bobby? Maybe it's that new kid, Jason from California. _

Cindy stopped by a mirror and checked her hair. After smoothing her shirt, she grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. She held her breath and slowly pulled open the door.

"Neutron?" Cindy asked with a surprised tone.

"Yea, um hi . . . so I was wondering i-if you . . . um if you wanted to uh go with me to the . . . the uh . . .

Jimmy couldn't finish – he was speechless. He was too distracted by Cindy. She was wearing a tight black halter top that was ever so slightly showing her skin above her dark wash jeans. She had let her hair fall down past her shoulders with a slight natural wave to it Jimmy had never noticed. She had a small amount of pink eye shadow on that complimented her emerald eyes. He would have stared forever if he hadn't been snapped out of his gaze by Cindy waving her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Hey, Neutron, snap out of it!"

"Huh, what?"

"You were trying to ask me something?"

_Is he asking me on a date? Why is he stuttering? And was . . .was he staring at me?!_

"Oh yea, right. I was wondering if you wanted (deep breath) togowithmetothefireworkstonight."

"You mean the ones at the beach?"

"Yea."

"Sure I'll go."

"Great! I'll meet you here at 8:00."

"Ok, see you later."

Cindy slowly shut the door as she watched Jimmy run across the street into his clubhouse. After she went back to her room she leaned against the back of her door and exhaled as if to blow a piece of hair out of her face.

_Did I just agree to go on a date with Neutron? The boy whom I hate for always bragging about his latest invention or winning the science fair . . .again. _

"But then again . . ." she said to herself as she fell back onto her bed.

_He is always helping me when I'm in need. Like the time I borrowed mom's diamond earrings for the dance and ended up losing them. He made me new diamonds and she never found out. If it wasn't for him I would have been dead. Even though he's always making himself better than me, he's always there when I really need him. Maybe I'll really enjoy this._

"Wait, could this . . . could this be what I've been waiting for?"


	2. Spill It!

I'd just like to say thanks to everybody who reviewed. It means a lot, this being my first story and all. I'll most likely update soon since it's summer and I really don't have much to do (isn't it sad?) 

Jimmy's POV

Jimmy ran into his lab with Goddard already there waiting for him. He perked his head up at the sound of someone entering. He knew it must have been good news by the wide smile across Jimmy's face.

"She said yes! Can you believe it Goddard? I have a date with Cindy Vortex, the girl of my dreams!"

Goddard's speakers appeared and began playing the Hallelujah chorus. Jimmy was too distracted by thoughts of Cindy and their upcoming night together to realize Goddard was making fun of him.

"Alright, now tonight HAS to be perfect. Now seeing as the fireworks don't start until 10:00, I figure picking her up at 8:00 will give us plenty of time to stop and have something to eat before we walk down there."

Jimmy then went to find his mother to tell her not to make him dinner. He found his mother in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

_Just in time._

"Hey mom I'm going to the fireworks tonight so don't make dinner for me, ok?"

"That's fine dear." She paused for a moment. "You taking a certain someone with you?"

"Yea," Jimmy said, a little curious as to how his mother knew.

"Cindy?" She turned and Jimmy nodded.

_How'd she know_ _I'm taking Cindy? I never told her I liked Cindy, did I?_

As if to read her son's mind, Mrs. Neutron smiled and said, "I saw you go over to her house. Do you like her?"

"Kinda." At that Jimmy blushed, but luckily his mother was too busy preparing dinner to notice. Although she sensed that he most likely was.

"Well I think she's a very nice girl and you should try and win her affection. And let me give you a few tips from someone who's already been there. First of all, listen to what she says – don't just daydream. Second, talk to her and contribute to what she's saying - but don't interrupt her, she'll take it as rude. And third, every girl loves a gentleman. You know, open the door, pull out her chair, and are you planning on going somewhere to eat? Remind me to give you some extra money so you can pay for her meal."

"Ok mom, thanks!" Jimmy then began walking back to his room.

"Oh and Jimmy . . ."

"Yea mom?" Jimmy asked as he peeked his head from around the corner.

" . . . make sure to take a blanket, it might be a little chilly." Mrs. Neutron said nothing more, she merely smiled and winked at her son. After a few seconds Jimmy smiled after realizing what she ment.

"Ok mom," Jimmy said in a sarcastic tone. "Whatever you say."

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Cindy's POV

Libby plopped down on Cindy's bed while Cindy shut the door. "Alright girl, spill. Why'd you want me over here so fast?"

"Libby, I've got BIG news. I've got a date with Jimmy!"

"Jimmy? Jimmy who?" Libby asked with a confused look.

"Jimmy Neutron, silly," Cindy giggled.

"Since when do you like Jimmy? And since when do you even call him Jimmy?" Libby asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, since today I guess. He just came over and asked me out."

"Good for you Cindy! So, where are you guys going?"

"The fireworks tonight at the beach."

"Ooo! Pretty romantic!" Libby started making kissy faces, but all Cindy did was stick her tongue out at her. "Well, I guess I better be going. Tell me how your date goes – I want details!"

"Will do! See ya, Libbs!"

"See ya, Cind!"

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Jimmy's POV

It was ten to 8:00 and Jimmy had just finished getting ready. He sprayed himself with some cologne he had made himself in his lab. He called it _Ode de Cindy_ and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist it. He then came downstairs to tell his parents goodbye.

"Alright mom, I'm leaving."

"Ok Jimmy, have a good time and remember what I told you."

"I will." Just then Jimmy's father walked into the room.

"Hey Jimbo, hear you're going out on a date tonight! Just don't stay out too late, seeing as your mother and I won't be here to wait for you. We'll be staying at your grandmother's for the night, seems her cats keep somehow managing to open the front door. We have to watch and make sure she doesn't walk outside in her sleep again."

"Hugh wait, can we talk about this?" Mrs. Neutron nervously asked as she followed her husband into the living room.

Jimmy shook his head and focused back on his date. The last sound Jimmy heard was the sound of his mother asking her husband why they had to watch her mother-in-law before heading out the door and across the street.

Well I hoped you like it so far! This is my first story so please review and tell me how I'm doing so far! I mean **COME ON!** You don't want me writing more stories if I suck, right? Well anyways, if you have any tips or anything please tell me! Thanks! 


End file.
